The present invention relates to mounting meter fittings for utilities, more particularly mounting meter fittings for holding metering equipment or current transformers, conduits and service load centers together as one unit with the unit being mountable on building foundation walls of varying thicknesses.
Existing practices in the construction and electrical industry for residential use of metering equipment and service disconnecting means consist of mounting a meter receptacle or fitting on the exterior of a residence, running a separate pipe or conduit from the meter receptacle or fitting, penetrating the wall of the residence with the pipe or conduit, then picking up the conduit on the interior of the building, installing wire in pipe or conduit, and wiring into a breaker panel and the like.